


How Do You Know I'm Not Big?

by natashagromadin



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMBAM CALLS JINYOUNG PRINCESS, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, EVEN JB, GOT7 - Freeform, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, No Lube, OT7, Short Chapters, Size Kink, Smut, WOW this is filthy, Wow, Youngjae - Freeform, and jinyoung and everyone, anyway this is horrible smut, but so it, for like all of these, i hope you people fucking read these tags aswell, idk what else to tag, it's hot okay, jackson likes suckin that dick, just assume they fuck a lot alright, like okay, major size kink, they probably do, thnx, will be posted in age order, yugyeom is a hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: In which Kunpimook really does have a huge dick and everyone wants it.





	1. Yugbam

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll be posting this as a chapter fic. Everything is already written it's just a matter of me getting it posted, but the chapters are short and smutty (just the way I like it eheh). I figured if I space it out into chapters it makes it easier to digest and I won't have to worry about posting anything else until all six parts are up. As always comments and kudos are welcome and thank you so much for reading!!!

“BamBam-hyung. Please!!! I will do anything.” Kunpimook looked down at Yugyeom who had fastened his arms around his thin legs. They were preparing for bed after a long day of practice in the dance studio. BamBam was sore in all the wrong places, but apparently it didn’t affect the maknae’s libido. He shuffled toward the bed with Yugyeom clutching to his legs for dear life.

“I said no. I’m tired Yuggie.” BamBam managed to shake off the boy and climb into their shared bed. Yugyeom stood defiantly like an angry child.

“Aww, but I’m horny.” The maknae stomped his feet and crossed his arms. BamBam sighed.

“Just come to bed with me and stop complaining.” BamBam patted the empty area beside him and watched as a grumpy Yugyeom made his way into the sheets. There was silence for a while and Kunpimook’s tired limbs had actually started to relax before he felt finger tips riding up his shirt and ghosting over his lower stomach. Immediately he tensed up squeezing his strained muscles. His eyes were wide even though the room was black save for the light of the full moon filtering through their window. Yugyeom kissed the side of the second youngest’s jaw. He breathed heavily in BamBam’s ear as he ground his cock against the flustered boy’s hip. BamBam swallowed.

“Please Bammie. Please I need it.” BamBam’s cock stirred at his harsh panting. He nodded. Yugyeom stroking a hand over BamBam’s hardening length. Yugyeom shrugged off his boxers and climbed atop BamBam’s thighs. His hips rolled in the moonlight against BamBam’s now aching cock. 

“Shit Yuggie. Can’t believe you convinced me. Every time.” He took hold of Yugyeom’s hips and made him rub harder against his shaft. 

“Your cock is so big hyung. I kept a plug in me all day thinking about how much bigger your cock is than this toy.” Yugyeom let his hand trace behind his back and down to his ass where the plug resided. He inched it out of his body moaning into BamBam’s mouth as he tossed the toy aside. BamBam thrusted against Yugyeom’s ass, not being able to formulate a single word. He grabbed Yugyeom’s cock and stroked it slow for him. He composed himself and whispered in the darkness.

“Yugyeom-ah. You wore a toy for me all day? You little slut.” Yugyeom bit his lip reaching down to pull BamBam out of his boxers. He stroked him and put BamBam’s cock inside of him. 

“Fuck BamBam. So big. I don’t think that toy stretched me enough.” BamBam rolled his head against the pillows before looking at Yugyeom and fucking into his tight ass. The boys shared a rough kiss while fucking each other in a heat of burning passion and among the sweat and panting they found a rhythm and BamBam pounded into Yugyeom with rough hands on his hips. 

“Gonna make me cum maknae.” BamBam accomplished to say. Yugyeom moaned loud and breathy. Thin walls weren’t going to contain the vocal boy.

“Cum in me hyung. Want your huge load fucking deep inside of me. I want to plug it all up after you make me cum.” Yugyeom sent BamBam spilling inside of him just with his whorish words. Not two seconds later Yugyeom came on top of BamBam. Chests heaving, body’s sweaty and flushed, Yugyeom fished around the sheets and found the toy, and plugged it back inside of himself. 

“God you’re filthy baby.” BamBam moaned kissing at Yugyeom’s bitten lips. 

“Sorry hyung, your cock is just so big.” BamBam smiled wrapping his arm around a sex drowsy Yugyeom.


	2. Youngbam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after BamBam and Yugyeom's sexcapade and Youngjae just wants what he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought to myself, Natasha, post the next chapter they deserve it. The chapter after this is one of my favorites don't ask me why I just like it. It's hot, cute, all that good shit. Please enjoy. As always comment and kudos welcome. Thank you for reading!!! Next chapter COMING TO A THEATER NEAR YOU!!!

BamBam woke up the next morning, Yugyeom snoring lightly beside him. Sunlight shone it’s glittering rays on the top of Yugyeom’s bed head. BamBam smirked kissing the crown of his head. Silently he got up managing to keep the sleeping maknae undisturbed. He shuffled his way down the hall and pushed the knob to the bathroom only to find that it was occupied by Youngjae. He was startled to see the boy. The door had been ajar and so he thought no one was occupying it. 

“Oops! Sorry hyung, I’ll just wait.” He said embarrassedly closing the door behind him. He moved to the living room cheeks flushed with humiliation. The boy noticed that no one was awake yet. The living room was silent save for the sound of early birds perched right outside the window to their dorm. BamBam sat on the couch and turned on the t.v., stretching and yawning away his sleepiness. A door clicked shut somewhere in the hall and scuffling feet came toward the living room. Youngjae appeared with a smile brighter than the sun and arms over head in an exaggerated stretch. He plopped down on the couch and gave BamBam a kiss. 

“Bathroom is free.” He mumbled against BamBam’s neck. BamBam smiled kissing the boy and left for the toilet. He returned to Youngjae and embraced him in a warm hug. Youngjae laughed as his maknae began to tickle him. BamBam smirked. 

“Ticklish much?” He asked going at Youngjae’s ribs and then his feet. Youngjae kicked about his cheeks flushed, and white teeth shining bright.

“BamBam-ah! You know I am.” BamBam kissed the boy's neck, still tickling him. Youngjae moaned climbing on top of BamBam in search of the upper hand. He ended up pinning BamBam’s hands to his sides. 

“Hey!!! No fai-” BamBam started, but Youngjae cut him off with a kiss. The situation became morbidly sexual. Youngjae grinded against BamBam’s cock. Pressure slowly built from there. BamBam was surprised, but the gesture was not unwelcome.

“I heard you and Yugyeom last night. He sounded so desperate for it. To feel your cock Bammie,” BamBam moaned. Youngjae grazed his teeth across BamBam’s neck. “I want it too Bammie. I want to ride your cock like Yugyeom-ah got to last night.” Fuck BamBam if the way Youngjae moaned those words wasn’t the hottest thing he ever heard. 

“Yeah Youngjae? You want my cock baby boy? You want to feel how big it is inside of you?” Youngjae got to work flinging his pants off, and tossing them somewhere in the room, followed by BamBam’s boxers. He thrusted against BamBam’s growing dick. Pre-cum leaked from both of their cocks. Youngjae panted against BamBam’s mouth.

“I want it Daddy. Please.” Youngjae finally pleaded. Kunpimook delighted over the soft moans spilling out of Youngjae’s filthy mouth.

“What was the baby? I don’t think I heard that.” BamBam bit his lip teasing Youngjae’s hole with the head of his cock.

“Daddy…” Youngjae whined tossing his head back. BamBam laughed.

“Alright, brat.” BamBam sighed thrusting into Youngjae’s hole. The older gasped and sank down all the way on BamBam’s thick cock. Slowly he began to move.

“Fuck Daddy. Your cock goes so deep. I can feel it in my tummy.” Youngjae carved circles with his hips. BamBam’s eyes fluttered shut. A bulge appeared in Youngjae’s tummy in the shape of BamBam’s cock head. BamBam shifted his gaze down and tried his hardest not to come from just that.

“Baby you are so good for Daddy. You make my thick cock feel so good. You make me want to cum.” Youngjae thrusted harder BamBam gripping his hips furiously. 

“I want to cum with you Daddy. Let’s come together.” BamBam groaned and nodding along with Youngjae who was so close to losing it. Youngjae pounded himself down against BamBam’s cock who was so lost in Youngjae’s tight heat, he didn’t realise when the boy was speaking to him. 

“What was that baby?” 

“I need to cum Daddy. Now. I want to cum with you.” The older pleaded thrusting down hard on BamBam’s huge cock.

“Yeah baby cum on Daddy’s cock.” Youngjae went spilling all over himself and BamBam without his cock ever being touched. BamBam would have been impressed if his body didn’t feel so heavy after he came inside of the older boy.

“Fuck, that was so good.” Youngjae moaned, slipping off of BamBam’s spent dick. BamBam nodded in response.

“I have a feeling today will be a good day.” He managed to reply helping Youngjae find his discarded pants.


	3. Jinbam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BamBam gets some well deserved alone time with Jinyoung. *wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When life gives a rapist for President, write gay porn. Don't worry, trust me, I am terrified too. I just cope with sarcasm. I keeps me going. Sadly. Anyway, another update soon. Comment, kudos, etc. Thanks fer readin'!!!

The boys decided to go shopping after breakfast. Jinyoung stayed behind to play wife and clean the house. BamBam stayed as well, making up for lost time hanging with one of his favorite hyungs. Just don’t tell Jaebum or Mark that. Jinyoung was in the kitchen washing the dishes from that morning when Kunpimook showed up behind him. He wrapped his hands around the taller boy’s hips. Jinyoung sighed in appreciation. 

“What are you doing Bammie?” Jinyoung leaned his hands against the counter. He rolled his head against BamBam’s shoulder feeling the boy’s hands exploring underneath his shirt.

“I missed you Jinyoung. I haven’t been able to hold you like this in forever Princess,” Jinyoung moaned, licking his soft lips. BamBam chuckled, using his hands to spin Jinyoung around and lead him over to the breakfast bar. Jinyoung hopped onto the bar and stripped his shorts from his hips. “Someone’s eager.” 

Jinyoung cheeks turned beet red. BamBam smiled and kissed his way down to Jinyoung’s hole. His cock was flushed pink and his hole looked inviting. BamBam licked at it and much to his delight Jinyoung let out the sluttest moaned.

“Oh fuck. Just like that please BamBam.” BamBam pressed his tongue against his opening and slowly fucked two fingers into Jinyoung.

“Princess, you’re such a slut for me. You like when I use my fingers and my tongue?” Jinyoung nodded frantically as BamBam sped up his fingers and spat on his hole.

“Oh God, please fuck me Bammie. I need you in me. Your cock is so big.” Jinyoung bit his lip, fisting his cock in his hands.

“So I’ve heard,” BamBam discarded his boxers and rubbed the head of his dick against a desperate Jinyoung. BamBam teased his hole. Jinyoung bucked his hips. “You like when I fuck your slutty hole Princess? You want my cock in you?” BamBam pushed the head of his cock into Jinyoung’s hole.

“God BamBam please.” Jinyoung cried out as BamBam slid all the way inside of him slowly. He felt the weight of his cock sitting inside of him and tried his hardest to wriggle his hips to feel him deeper. BamBam pulled out and thrusting in again this time finding a steady pace. Jinyoung leaned forward and pressed his tongue against BamBam’s. Jinyoung moaned into his mouth as BamBam picked up his pace. Jinyoung’s cock leaked pre-cum all over his stomach. BamBam swiped a finger through it and drew it to the hyung’s mouth. He licked at it happily, feeling BamBam’s cock pounding him.

“So pretty Princess. Your hole is so tight for me. So fucking good.” BamBam’s thrusts were becoming shaky. His mouth lavished at Jinyoung’s throat as the boy jerked himself off.

“Bammie.” Jinyoung had that desperation in his voice. He knew the boy was close. 

“Yeah Princess. Cum for me,” He took Jinyoung’s cock in his hands. “Let’s cum together.” Jinyoung moaned feeling BamBam’s teeth on his neck. BamBam thrusted deeper, harder and came inside of Jinyoung who then spilled all over his stomach and BamBam’s hand. They groaned into another filthy kiss full of teeth, tongue, and heat. Jinyoung flopped back onto the countertop BamBam’s dick still in him. 

“I love you.” Jinyoung smiled with his eyes closed, sighing contently as his fingers slipped through the cum painted on his stomach. 

“Love you too Princess. Come on, let’s shower.” BamBam helped Jinyoung slip off the counter. The turned to leave the kitchen, but a disheveled looking Yugyeom and a wide eyed Jackson blocked their exit.

“OH MY GOD WE EAT THERE!!!” Jackson screamed shoving the other members who were passing through the door back outside. 

“My eyes. They burn.” BamBam rolled his eyes at the maknae’s cruel words. Jackson came back in for a brief moment to drag a blinded Yugyeom back outside. Jinyoung was red as he hid behind BamBam. He wondered how long they had been there watching them. The house went silent save for Jackson’s exaggerated screams at the front door. 

“HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED YOU GROSS HORNY ASSHOLES!!! WE’RE GIVING YOU TEN SECONDS TO GET OUT OF SIGHT BEFORE WE COME BACK IN THE DORM. IF YOU ARE NOT DRESSED BY THEN SO HELP ME GOD.” BamBam snorted and helped a bashful Jinyoung get to the bathroom just as the front door opened again. The boys washed each other off. The faint sound of Jackson being extra from the kitchen disturbed the comfortable silence between the boys.

“IS THAT CUM ON THE FUCKING COUNTER TOP! I SWEAR TO GOD.” BamBam burst out laughing. Jinyoung hid his face behind his hands.


	4. Jackbam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean... Jackson loves after dinner naps (and dick sucking but that's besides the point).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Here is the next installment of How Do You Know I'm Not Big?. I have a couple of exciting works on the way after this and one of them isn't smut. I don't know how that happened tbh. I am slowly slowly slowly... working on my first bts fic. I have been for a while so that up and coming!! ALSO BANGTAN SONYEONDAN ARE COMING TO THE US I SWEAR I AM CRYING I HOPE TO SEE THEM IN JERSEY EARLY THIS COMING YEAR KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED FOR ME. Anyway... as always comments and kudos are very welcome!!! And thank you so much for reading!!! Only two chapters left!

Jackson really loved sucking BamBam off. There was nothing else to it really. The boy got on his knees the instant BamBam said he was horny. Maybe not literally, but you get the point. BamBam flopped down on his bed after eating dinner with his band mates. Jinyoung and JB helped prepare the meal while the others waiting patiently at the table. All throughout dinner, Jackson and BamBam played footsies under the table. They sat across from eachother and smiled like giggling six year olds, making the older boy blush and shy away while he ate his gimbap. Now, dinner was over and the boys were full. BamBam rolled onto his stomach smiling at the thought of Jackson. As if on queue, Jackson showed himself at the door. He looked a little disheveled and definitely horny.

BamBam sat up smiling. “Hyung! I was just thinking of you.” Jackson closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around an awaiting BamBam. BamBam pulled away and kissed him hungrily. Jackson was beaming at this point.

“That’s kind of funny because I was thinking of you too. Mostly your dick.” BamBam furrowed his brow and laughed anxiously.

“What?”

“I need to suck you off,” Jackson told him seriously. The younger boy almost choked. “Please, Bammie. I got so horny for it at dinner. Yugyeom was right sitting next to me side-eyeing my boner and it’s beginning to hurt honestly. Sucking you off would get rid of that.” The beggar boy’s words shivered through the younger member who was finding it hard to process all this new information. He looked down confirming Jackson’s boner. He sighed, dominant mode engaging.

“Fuck you get hard just thinking about sucking me off?” Jackson moaned into another kiss, palming BamBam’s dick through his sweats. BamBam bucked up into the touch, shifted his position so Jackson could slide to his knees on the floor. He knelt in front of BamBam’s bed his eyes glistening with passion. BamBam nearly wept. “So pretty Jackson-hyung.” Jackson smirked while tugging at the evil sweatpants covering what he wanted. Eventually, the pants were gone and BamBam’s cock was down his throat, choking him. He worked his tongue against the underside and, on every upstroke, sucked hard at the tip of BamBam’s cock. It kept hitting the back of his throat making Jackson gag.

“Fuck BamBam. Your monster cock is so good. I love feeling it in my mouth. I love how good you taste.” Jackson’s eyes were full of tears as he worked his mouth on the younger. His lips stretched obscenely and coated with spit that dripped down his chin. BamBam bit his lip and tossed his head back, lacing his fingers through his hyung’s hair. 

“I’m gonna cum.” BamBam admitted. His hips thrusting into Jackson’s wet mouth, his dick saturated in saliva and flushed pink with heat. Jackson choked loudly on his cock, the guttural sounds only egging BamBam on. He came down the older’s throat who swallowed around him. BamBam’s eyes rolled back, his orgasm knocking him off of his elbows onto his back on the bed. Jackson smirked wiping away the tears and spit from his face.

“Was that good?” BamBam was breathless, speechless. Jackson climbed next to the exhausted boy and nuzzled his nose against his cheek. The boy was too overwhelmed to respond verbally to his hyung so he nodded and let out a breathy laugh. The older boy smiled. BamBam pointed at something on the ceiling that wasn’t really there. 

“I forgot to help you.” He said, staggering back onto his shaking elbows. Jackson shook his head. His face turned pink.

“No need. I already did.” BamBam flopped back down and gave the same airless laugh from earlier. 

“You’re going to be the death of me. I swear hyung.” His head swam with euphoria as Jackson spooned him and told him to enjoy an after dinner nap.

“Don’t you mean bedtime?” BamBam asked closing his eyes and enjoying feeling the warmth of Jackson against his naked body.

“No. I meant after dinner nap,” BamBam let out an outrageously loud laugh. “It’s a thing. Shut up.” Jackson shoved him playfully then coaxed him to sleep shortly after his laughing spell.


	5. JBam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost through!!! One more chapter! This one is pretty short, but no lesser in value than the others! (or any longer fic for that matter.) Thank you all for commenting and giving this works and the others lots of love. I'll continue to write until I can't think of anymore plots that would potentially result in members of various k-pop groups getting fucked. Comments and kudos are welcome (you know this).

If there’s one person Jaebum bottoms for, it’s BamBam. All the others know it, are definitely jealous about it, but it’s an unspoken rule that JB only bottoms for BamBam. One day after a draining practice, BamBam finds himself plastered to JB’s bed with sweat dripping down his neck pooling at his collar bone. JB’s lavishing his mouth with his tongue, rubbing his cock against the younger's sensitive crotch.

“God, BamBam-ah. I need it. Please god, I need it so bad.” JB thrusted against his maknae desperate and face flushed red with heat. BamBam licked into Jeabum’s mouth and responded, 

“What do you need hyung? Tell me.” He asked softly. His hand slid down hyung’s back to feel the rump of his ass. JB whimpered blushing harder. He pressed his sweaty forehead into BamBam’s skin. 

“Your cock. I need to ride your cock. BamBam please.” BamBam sensed the desperation in his voice and got to work removing both of their clothes. The fabric was drenched in sweat that clung to them like tacky glue. JB slid BamBam’s cock against his ass.

 

“It’s been awhile hasn’t it JB-hyung?” JB nodded in response. His breathing staggered as he sank down onto BamBam. 

“Ow.” JB let out half in sarcasm, the other half serious with pain. 

“JB-hyung…” BamBam scolded him for not letting him prep beforehand.

“I’ll live just give me a minute.” Jaebum shivered as BamBam slipped inside of him. His length pressing against was him borderline uncomfortable. 

“Fuck hyung. So desperate, you didn’t even prep for me.” JB whined. His hips shaky as he leaned forward moving BamBam’s dick inside of him. His lower back stuttered as he fell forward onto BamBam’s chest. He pivoted his hips and sank back onto the younger boy’s cock. 

“BamBam-ah… So deep. So big inside of me.” BamBam pulled JB down for a sloppy kiss. JB grunted against him moving faster on his cock. He pulled away now feeling BamBam rub his spot with the head of his dick. 

“Ah! Fuck Bammie. I’m gonna cum.” JB’s thrusts grew sporadic and chopping. He placed both hands on the younger’s chest and impaled himself on his cock. BamBam couldn’t even get a word out before Jaebum spilled all over BamBam’s stomach. He felt Jaebum clench around him and was coming in hot spurts inside of the older man. 

“Fuck hyung. You’re so hot.” BamBam felt JB’s arms weakening as he collapsed on top of him and caught his breath. BamBam pet his head. Before the boy knew it, his hyung was asleep covered in sweat and cum with his dick still in his ass. If we’re being honest though, BamBam didn’t mind.


	6. Markbam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is it guys! I hope this last chapter fulfills your MarkBam dreams. Mark is such a slut in this one tbh. I hope you enjoyed the work and continue to give is some love via kudos and comments. Thanks for readin' and sticking along on this six week porny journey!!! The next fic i'll be posting is another got7 one, but with NO PORN. oh my god, i think the world just ended. anyway, that'll be posted shortly (i suppose). okay i'm just rambling now. Enjoy!!!

Mark’s favorite maknae was BamBam. There was no denying it. He waited on the boy hand and foot and his doting was almost pathetic. The others, most often Yugyeom, got jealous. Don’t get him wrong he loved the others too, but they weren’t his little BamBam-ah. A day of rest day was in line for the boys and so it was spent sleeping, at least in the cases of Jackson and Yugyeom as well as Youngjae and Jaebum who rested peacefully in their respective rooms. 

Jinyoung however, was in the living room with Mark and BamBam, playing video games. They watched his eyes glued to the screen, slack jawed, joystick on the controller moving rapidly. Mark looked over at BamBam his eyes wandering up and down the younger’s frame. He eventually caught on and looked into the eyes that were glittering with wonderment.  
“What are you doing weirdo?” BamBam rarely called Mark “hyung” and of course Mark let him get away with it. Mark smiled and replied,

“I love you.” BamBam rolled his eyes.

“I love you too Mark.” He leaned toward Mark’s spot on the couch and pecked his cheek. Blush colored his face. They both went back to watching Jinyoung, who was relaxed on the couch and paying no attention whatsoever to either of the boys, playing video games. It didn’t take long for Mark’s eyes to wander back over to BamBam. He began to rub at his neck as if in pain. He hissed when he rubbed over the spot just underneath his ear. BamBam furrowed his brow. 

“What’s wrong?” Concern rose in his voice. Mark bit his lip. 

“Ah. My neck is a little sore. Do you think you could kiss it better?” He smiled shyly at the younger boy who rolled his eyes so hard they could have actually fallen out. Mark winked and gave a sly smirk.

“You’re a freaking dork.” He leaned over and kissed the spot where Mark was pointing. He pulled away looking for satisfaction on Mark’s face, but found none. 

“Now a little lower,” He pointed an inch or two below the spot BamBam had just kissed. BamBam kissed it lightly. “Here too Bammie,” He pointed to his collar bone. BamBam leaned down and sucked at the collar bone pulling back with his soft lips sleek and shiny. Mark pointed to his crotch. “And here too maybe?” He questioned. BamBam’s eyes were wide.

“Mark-hyung!!!” He threw a pillow at him and glanced over at Jinyoung who was undisturbed. Mark collapsed onto himself in laughter. BamBam’s face was red with a hefty mixture of rage and timidness. 

“Kidding. Just kidding Bammie,” He wrapped an arm around the flustered boy and kissed him deeply. BamBam was a little shocked. “Well not really but…”

“Mark!!!” BamBam whined stomping his feet. Mark kissed down his neck. Neither of them said it, but both of their pants were getting tighter. 

“Just want to kiss you that’s all.” Mark replied grabbing for BamBam’s dick. BamBam licked his lips and looked over at Jinyoung still engrossed in his game. 

“Jinyoung-hyung is right there.” He tried to make it sound like he wanted Mark to stop, but the lust masked the anxiety in his voice. 

“Relax.” Mark reassured him, pulling out both of their dicks. BamBam wept, literally wept, when his hyung climbed on top of him and rubbed their cocks together. They dripped with precum slicking both of them up. BamBam’s head fell back against the couch. 

“BamBam-ah. Look at your cock! It’s so much bigger than mine. No wonder everybody loves it. I can barely fit my hand around it.” BamBam did indeed look down and saw both of Mark’s hands wrapped around their cocks. BamBam lifted his shirt so precum wouldn’t drench it.

“Oh god.” BamBam moaned. He kept a watchful eye on Jinyoung who still had no idea what was going on five feet from him. BamBam’s eyes flickered back when he felt Mark’s fists tighten around their cocks. 

“Fuck Bammie. I should see if you can fuck me right now, right next to Jinyoung. Do you think he would look then?” BamBam looked desperately up at Mark whose eyes were dark. He kissed him then, looking into those malicious eyes. He thrusted into Mark’s hand moaning louder than intended. His eyes were wide as he looked at an unphased Jinyoung. “I bet he wouldn’t notice at all. You fucking into my tight ass with that thick cock everybody wants to sit on.”

“Mark. Please..” BamBam begged. Mark’s strokes grew faster. 

“I could probably scream your name and he wouldn’t hear us fucking right next to him he is that oblivious,” BamBam thrusted up into Mark’s hand with abandon. “Your cum could be seeping out of me, dripping all over that long cock of yours, and he would be none-the-wiser.” That was it. BamBam was coming hot all over his t-shirt and stomach. Mark came too, painting BamBam and his hands white. The boys made out, Mark pushing his tongue passed the lips of an eager BamBam. 

“That was so good Mark.” Mark smiled down at the younger and kissed his forehead.

“Yeah, I’m surprised Jinyoung didn’t notice at all.” Mark had spoken too soon.

“No. Trust me. I heard and saw it all,” Both boys whipped their heads to Jinyoung who sat smirking with a boner tenting his shorts. His eyes were still locked on the screen, but he saved the game and paused, swiveling to look at the astonished, and naked, boys. “I was playing a game. I’m not clueless. Now, could you maybe…” He looked down to his crotch blushing. BamBam looked at Mark sternly.

“We are NEVER doing that again.” Mark laughed with Jinyoung who bit his lip innocently. BamBam rolled his eyes and threw another pillow at Mark.


End file.
